The Funeral
by Emma's Angel
Summary: What would happen if you lost someone you loved? This songfic attempts to explain. CHARACTER DEATH!


**Ok, my first official songfic! Also this was written as a tribute to the victims and surviors of the Sept. 11 attacks. VERY angsty! I hope you enjoy!**

**The Funeral**

**She sits in the pew as the song she had chosen brought back memories of her Beloved. ****Her best friend sits beside her and holds her hand as the tears begin to flow. The pretty blond begins to cry as she remembers the sound of her now dead lovers voice. It was soft and course, like velvet.**

I'm so tired of being here,  
suppressed by all my childish fears

**He was the definition of Tall, Dark, and Handsome. His simple, almost shy, smile could whisk many a young woman off her feet. And yet, he had chosen her. A simple young girl, with simple dreams who was thrust into a harsh, cruel, reality that she was not ready for. He was like a fortress to her. With him, she overcame obstacles that would have broken normal people. It was his faith in her that saw her through. Although life eventually took them down different paths, she never stopped loving him.**

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

**She had put him through hell (literally) and he never held it against her. He always supported her decisions even if he did not think they where the right ones. As they grew older he never said he loved her, but she knew he did. No matter where she was or who she was with, she could always, always feel him. He surged through her like electricity in a wire. Always putting out a spark that kept her going. She recognized the electricity that surged through her spine, as a sign that told her he was near and thinking of her. And it was that spark that told her he had died before anyone else had told her. She had felt a part of herself die that day.**

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

**It had been a beautiful summer day. The sky was a bright, electric blue. The grass appeared greener, and the overall view of the world was full of light. She was standing on her porch overlooking a lake, feeling the breeze as it blew threw the air. As the breeze began to lift and blow her blond curls, she could not help but imagine that he was standing there with her. His hands were combing her hair and she could feel his smile. **

**Leaning into his hand she said, "I love you and miss you". **

"**I know," came his whispery velvet response. "I love you and I will never leave you". **

**With that he bent down and placed a soft butterfly kiss upon her lips. A fierce wind began to blow and she begins to feel chilled, althought it was a summer day. She wraps her arms around her body and takes a deep breath. A sudden sensation of being pulled down by weights overwhelms her. She opens her eyes and they grow wider as she tries to inhale. **

**No, its not possible, she thinks to herself. **

"**NO!!" She screams and falls to her knees as she feels a piece of her spirit die with the realization that her Beloved is dead. **

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

**The tears begin to fall as the phone rings. Too numb to move, she remains still and waits for the machine to pick up. Slowly, she stands and makes her way inside. As a female voice shakily says, "Hello, are you there?" She picks up the receiver. It is her best friend calling to tell her how her Beloved has died. **

**She simply stares into space and says "I know," and places the phone in the cradle. The rest of the day is spent in bed crying.**

I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have,  
all of me

**She replays the conversation in her headas tears silently fall down her face.**

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating life,

"**His office building he was working in was attacked," her best friend had told her. **"**And he was among those who were killed. The building collapsed, so there will be no body." **

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts,  
my once pleasant dreams.  
your voice it chased away,  
all the sanity in me,

**No body to bury. No final touch before his body becomes ash. But then again, his body already was. ****Even still, she and her best friend decide that a Memorial Service is the least that can be done to remember his life, even if he had no real family to speak of. ****So now here she sits with her best friend on one side, and her father on the other. **

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase,

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have,  
all of me,

**As "My Immortal" plays overhead, she tries to keep from dissolving into a emotional mess. **

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.

**As the rock solo portion plays, she can hold on no longer and begins to sob uncontrollably. Soft, femine, arms wrap themselves around her and she leans into the chest of her Best Friend. **

**When the song ends, the Preacher stands at the pulpit once again. He speaks of the love that carries us though this life and how that same love will stay with us on our journey to the next life.**

**As the Mourners bow their heads to pray, the Preacher closes, "Lord, and Heavenly Father, We ask for your comfort and understanding as we make our way through the difficult road of Grief. We pray for the safety of our dearly departed, and rejoice that he has come to sit with you in the kingdom of Heaven. In Jesus' Name, AMEN."**

**With that, the Mourners file out of the church. She stands at the entrance and numbly accepts the condolences of friends and strangers. **

**Later that night, she stands at her window and stares at the Night sky. The moon is round, full and casts a magical spell over the land. The stars shine brightly beckoning someone to play 'connect the dots' with them. she stares through the Moonlight and stars aiming towards the heavens. **

"**I wish you were still here with me," she says with a quiver in her voice, as she wipes tears from her eyes. **

**As if on cue, a shooting star streaks across the sky, its tail glowing brightly. As she wipes yet more tears from her Jade green eyes, she smiles, because she knows it was her Beloved.**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have,  
all of me.

**As she lays down in her soft bed that had seemed so hard these past few days, she knows she will sleep tonight. It will be the first hard night's sleep she has had since he died.**

**After several years had passed, she decides to try to date again. Her best friend sets her up with a date for the following night. As she walks home, she passes by a Cemetery. Walking inside, she finds herself standing in front of her mothers grave. The only other person she had loved with every ounce of her being. And lying next to her mother is the headstone of her Beloved.**

**Kneeling on the ground, she takes off the Silver cross necklace he had given her when they had first met. Also, she removes the silver Promise Ring he had given her back when things seemed right with the world. It has been a long, hard road, to get to this point, but she has finally decided to bury the past and move on to the future. Carefully, she buries the ring and necklace in front of her Beloved's headstone, she kisses her finger tips and touches the cold marble. "Good-bye", she whispers.**

But you still have  
all of me.

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed! I need this to get my gears turning to finish my other fics! LOL PLEASE REVIEW! Also for the B/A fans I have another version of this same fic with a slightly happier ending! **


End file.
